


Blood & Sand

by LirinUchiha



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Gladiator!Castiel, Gladiator!Dean, Gladiator!Sam, M/M, Master!Lucifer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirinUchiha/pseuds/LirinUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando uccise per la prima volta un uomo nell'arena, morì quella parte di sé che lo rendeva umano e diventò un dio chiamato Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood & Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Per chi non conoscesse il telefilm 'Spartacus' vi basti sapere che narra la storia del famoso gladiatore ribelle Spartaco che guidò l'insurrezione di gladiatori e schiavi dal 73 al 71 a.C. guadagnandosi l'appellativo de 'lo schiavo che sfidò l'impero'. Questa fanfiction ovviamente ha solo ripreso un po' la trama del telefilm, non mi reputo in alcun modo un'esperta di storia romana quindi ho cercato di soffermarmi poco sui dettagli storici. Spero comunque che possa piacervi e godetevi l'immagine mentale di Dean perennemente mezzo nudo.   
> Per i nomi avevo pensato di 'romanizzarli', ma... Insomma... La mia beta si è talmente scompisciata dalle risate che ho deciso di tenerli normali... Chiudete un occhio e godetevi questa pazzia!

Quando lui e suo fratello furono catturati – il loro villaggio in fiamme e i corpi dei loro genitori grondanti sangue tra le loro braccia – erano poco più che bambini. Resi schiavi per servire le persone che gli avevano tolto la libertà e il calore dell'amore della propria madre il cui ricordo sparì in fretta, nascosto sotto la sofferenza e la vergogna dei soprusi.  
Quando provarono a scappare, poteva sentire la mano di suo fratello tremare, stretta nella sua durante la corsa per i vicoli bui di Capua.  
Quando vennero presi e condannati a morte nell'arena, durante i giochi in onore di un qualche dio sordo ad ogni loro preghiera, impugnò una spada per la prima volta in vita sua. E si sentì un gigante. La presa sull'elsa era stretta per la paura di lasciarla andare mentre suo fratello si nascondeva dietro di lui. La voglia di vivere, la paura di morire, le urla di incitamento del popolo, la sabbia granulosa sotto i suoi piedi, lo sguardo furente del gladiatore ferito per mano di un ragazzino, l'attacco, la difesa, il colpo che centrava in pieno lo stomaco dell’avversario scoperto dall'armatura, il sangue che usciva a spruzzi e poi in una cascata rossa, le urla della folla in delirio, il sapore della vittoria.  
Quando uccise per la prima volta un uomo nell'arena, morì quella parte di sé che lo rendeva umano e diventò un dio chiamato Dean.

 

La casa gladiatoria di Lucifero era la più importante di tutta Capua. Da generazioni in quella casa venivano scelti ed addestrati quelli che sarebbero diventati i più famosi e ricercati gladiatori di tutto Roma – o almeno così il paterfamilias amava vantarsi con gli ospiti. In realtà avevano rasentato la disgrazia pochi anni prima ed erano riusciti a risollevarsi solo per un fortuito caso e grazie alle decantate gesta di due fratelli raccolti dall'arena e divenuti i più ambiti di tutta la città.  
I loro reali nomi erano andati perduti, assordati e sostituiti da quelli gridati dalla folla in estasi durante le loro vittorie nell'arena.  
Dean e Sam, i due fratelli di sangue e sabbia. Comprati per ingraziarsi un magistrato con una figlia troppo buona di cuore e divenuti il vento che soffia sulle braci di una dinastia prossima alla rovina.  
Lucifero non avrebbe mai smesso di ringraziare gli dei per una tale fortuna.  
Anche se i loro pensieri erano oscuri ai comuni mortali e spesso quella che veniva scambiata per benevolenza era solo l'inizio della fine.

 

Dean parò il colpo del fratello con lo scudo e affondò con il rudis(1) sul suo fianco scoperto.  
"Resti sempre scoperto in questo punto, vuoi forse farti ammazzare ai giochi di domani?" lo canzonò.  
Nonostante la sua mole superiore ad ogni altra, Sam aveva delle grandi pecche in difesa, cosa che il fratello maggiore – il campione di Capua – non smetteva mai di rimarcare durante gli allenamenti.  
"Zitto..." rispose Sam, con il fiato spezzato dopo il colpo ricevuto. Nonostante lo avesse superato in altezza anni prima, non era mai riuscito a batterlo. Forse, quella prima volta nell’arena, suo fratello era realmente diventato un dio. Il ricordo di lui ancora giovane ricoperto del sangue del primo uomo a cui aveva tolto la vita era uno degli incubi più ricorrenti, uno di quelli che lo teneva sveglio nelle notti senza luna.  
Il fratello gli sorrise prima di aiutarlo ad alzarsi porgendogli il braccio marchiato a fuoco con il simbolo di Lucifero, lo stesso che aveva lui. Sam accettò l'aiuto e si issò in piedi mentre il Maestro dichiarava concluso l'allenamento giornaliero e la possibilità di rifocillarsi.  
Dette una spallata al fratello mentre lo superava e raggiungeva gli altri.  
Dean rimase indietro per sistemarsi la protezione di pelle che aveva attorno al braccio sinistro e fu solo per quello che sentì dei colpi continui di legno su legno.  
Si voltò verso il palo da allenamento e vide Castiel, il migliore con la lancia dell'intera Capua, colpire ripetutamente il legno con un gladio da allenamento.  
Si avvicinò a lui osservando la schiena tesa e i muscoli definiti – ma non abbastanza da rendere la sua figura robusta come lui – muoversi in un danza ipnotica. Guardò le gambe scattare e la pelle luccicare all'ultimo sole del pomeriggio mentre gocce di sudore scendevano sul suo corpo.  
Ghignò famelico.  
"Affondi con poca precisione" pronunciò bloccando l’ennesimo colpo destinato a fallire. Era inutile, sarebbe stato sempre pessimo con il gladio.  
Castiel si voltò a fissarlo asciugandosi il sudore che gli colava dal mento. Dean ne incontrò gli occhi blu che, con la scarsa luce,del sole, cominciavano a sembrare neri.  
"Me lo dici ogni volta" gli rispose, affaticato.  
"Perché tu ogni volta sbagli, amico mio"  
Castiel fece spallucce venendogli incontro ed entrando nel suo spazio personale.  
"Eppure sono stato io con la mia spada a salvarti nell'arena" col volto a poca distanza dal suo poteva sentire un soffio ad ogni parola. "Saresti morto senza di me"  
"Hai ragione" mormorò in risposta afferrandolo per i fianchi per sentire il calore del suo corpo. Dean affondò nel suo sguardo ricolmo di un sentimento che un gladiatore non avrebbe mai meritato e, allo stesso tempo, di cui non avrebbe mai potuto fare a meno. "Sarei morto senza di te" ammise prima di baciarlo, pieno di quell'emozione che solo Castiel riusciva a far risorgere in lui da sotto strati infiniti di sangue e sabbia.

 

Gli dei fecero incontrare il suo destino e quello di Castiel quando entrambi furono venduti a Lucifero e pronti per cominciare l'addestramento per diventare gladiatori. Suo fratello, per adesso, sarebbe stato lo schiavo personale del padrone in attesa di raggiungere l'età giusta per gli allenamenti.  
Dean fronteggiava lo sguardo indagatore di Rufus – il Maestro – con uno altrettanto fiero. Il ragazzino a fianco a lui, al contrario, non alzò mai lo sguardo da terra, nemmeno quando l'anziano gladiatore gli urlò contro, né quando fu il Padrone stesso ad ordinarglielo. Ancora oggi Dean si chiedeva come avesse fatto Castiel a sopravvivere a percosse di simile intensità.  
I giorni di allenamento furono i più duri e pietosi di tutta la sua vita. L'unica cosa che gli dava la forza di rialzarsi dopo i soprusi dei gladiatori e le frustate del Maestro era il pensiero del giorno in cui avrebbe guadagnato abbastanza da comprare la libertà per sé e suo fratello.  
Ma quel giorno sembrava talmente lontano che alcune volte semplicemente era troppo. Fu quando tutto sembrava perduto e senza speranza – una giornata particolarmente calda dopo settimane di assenza di pioggia – che Castiel gli offrì la propria acqua. Lo schiavo, che ancora non aveva proferito parola, gli allungò la ciotola esortandolo a bere quello sputo che vi era dentro.  
"Bevi" Disse con gli occhi blu calmi e gentili, per poi tornarsene con passo lento verso la sua cella.  
Ci aveva messo un po' a guadagnarsi la sua fiducia, ma quando, più di un anno dopo, furono onorati del marchio di gladiatori entrambi sapevano di appartenersi come compagni per la vita.

 

Le mani di Castiel afferrarono le sbarre della cella quando Dean entrò in lui con forza. Il membro duro separò la carne e fu avvolto da calore umido. Fece piegare ancora di più il compagno in avanti prima di cominciare a fotterlo con violenza e bisogno. Non c'era affetto o dolcezza nel mondo dei gladiatori, erano uomini cresciuti nella sabbia e abituati al sapore del sangue caldo in bocca. Il sesso era veloce, brutale, una lotta per la supremazia che non sempre il campione di Capua riusciva a vincere come quella notte. Castiel era un amante appassionato e voglioso, ma alcune volte nasceva in lui un lato che Dean riusciva a scorgere solo nell’arena – e che spesso, il giorno dopo, lo riduceva a un ammasso si carne e ossa agonizzante, facendogli guadagnare le solite frustrate dal Maestro.  
Castiel gli venne incontro per invogliarlo a spingere più forte con ansimi e gemiti accelerati, e Dean non si fece pregare afferrandolo forte per i fianchi e cominciando a scoparlo con forza, facendolo urlare e chiedere di più.  
Castiel strinse i denti mentre si masturbava al ritmo delle spinte dell'altro, ma fu solo quando sentì Dean calarsi su di lui e mordergli forte una spalla che venne, oltrepassando il limite grazie a quel piacevole dolore.  
Il campione si riversò in lui dopo altre poche spinte marchiandolo, come ogni notte, nella profondità del suo corpo.  
Entrambi, ansimanti, scivolarono sul pavimento sporco della cella e Dean subito reclamò il corpo caldo di Castiel contro il proprio, stringendolo tra le braccia.  
"Domani, ai giochi, dedicherò la mia vittoria alle tue cosce" gli sussurrò all'orecchio cercando di ritornare ad un respiro regolare.  
Castiel rilassò la schiena contro il suo petto sudato.  
"Ne sono onorato" gli rispose divertito mentre l'altro gli accarezzava il petto fino ad arrivare al ciondolo che portava al collo, un dono da parte sua per la sua prima vittoria nell'arena anni prima.  
Gli piaceva vederglielo addosso, era come se lo reclamasse come suo.  
"Castiel, sei stato convocato" ordinò all’improvviso una guardia che non avevano sentito arrivare.  
Il gladiatore sospirò staccandosi dal corpo caldo del compagno per rendersi presentabile al Padrone. Quando fu pronto diede un semplice e leggero bacio al campione prima di allontanarsi.  
Dean lo fissò sparire dalle sbarre della prigione con una strana stretta allo stomaco.

 

Dean tagliò a metà la testa del nemico facendo schizzare sangue e cervella su di sé e sulla sabbia. L'urlo della folla si levò alto quando il corpo del nemico abbattuto cadde in una nuvola di polvere. Il campione di Capua si era aggiudicato lo scontro finale della giornata – il più importante – e il fratello si era egregiamente battuto contro un trace poco prima, lasciando il popolo entusiasta.  
Dean levò alto il gladio esultando con gioia ed euforia per quella vittoria che lo aveva portato un passo più vicino al suo obbiettivo di libertà, sia per lui e suo fratello sia per Castiel. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare una vita al di fuori di quelle mura senza di lui.  
Quando tornarono alla casa di Lucifero lui e suo fratello stavano ancora gioendo per le loro vittorie e i loro compagni gli andarono incontro, festanti, appena ebbero messo piede giù dal carro. Fu solo quando si guardò attorno con più attenzione che si accorse della mancanza di Castiel. Quella mattina non lo aveva trovato accanto a sé ed una guardia lo aveva informato che il Padrone lo aveva convocato all'alba. In quel momento non se ne era curato ed era partito per l'arena, ma adesso sentiva che c'era qualcosa che non tornava.  
Lo cercò con lo sguardo nella zona degli allenamenti e fu lì che vide il Maestro Rufus scrutarlo con sguardo tetro. A spintoni si fece strada verso l'uomo che cercava di celare tutto il rammarico che aveva negli occhi inutilmente.  
"Castiel?" chiese semplicemente, aspettandosi già terribili notizie.  
Il Maestro esitò solo per un attimo.  
"Il Padrone lo ha venduto ad un funzionario pubblico come suo schiavo di piacere. Lo ha comprato per molti denari" Il Maestro allungò una mano verso di lui mostrandogli il ciondolo del compagno. "Mi ha fatto promettere che te lo avrei restituito"  
Per la seconda volta in una vita una parte di Dean venne sopraffatta da sangue e sabbia.

 

"Fratello, è una follia" gli bisbigliò Sam all'orecchio. "Stai solo vaneggiando. Manca poco per ottenere la libertà, non serve una rivolta!" Tentò di convincerlo.  
Vide il fratello guardarlo con preoccupazione, ma la rabbia che cresceva in lui come un fuoco degli inferi non accennava a spegnersi. Dopo la vendita di Castiel, Dean aveva meditato a lungo su quello che aveva fatto in quegli anni. Si era arreso ad uccidere, a lasciare usare il proprio corpo come più aggradava ai suoi Padroni, era diventato uno stupido voglioso di vittorie inutili, aveva ucciso esseri umani che mai avevano scatenato la sua ira e tutto per compiacere quella folla urlante sugli spalti che gridava il suo nome.  
E gli era piaciuto, anzi, lo aveva amato e bramato come il più succoso dei nettari divini, ma poi tutto era finito. Aveva finalmente aperto il occhi su un mondo che non capiva e che ormai trovava rivoltante. Si sentiva terribilmente vuoto. L'unica cosa che voleva e il cui pensiero riusciva a calmarlo era il ricordo del corpo di Castiel stretto al suo.  
"Non hai capito. Non è la libertà che voglio. Io voglio la vendetta. Per i nostri genitori, per la nostra vita, per quello che ci hanno fatto e anche per Castiel. Io voglio che questa casa, l'arena e l'intera Roma bruci per la mia furia" disse con voce grave continuando a fissare il ciondolo penzolante fra le sue mani poggiate sulle ginocchia.  
Sentì il fratello sospirare.  
"Se alzerai una mano sul Padrone saranno i nostri compagni e tutti gli schiavi a pagarne il prezzo con la propria vita. La tua vendetta vale un tale massacro di innocenti?" Chiese Sam cercando di portare l'altro alla ragione.  
Non udì risposta alla sua domanda e cominciò a sperare in una sua resa.  
"Visto? Non c'è soluzione" disse con voce grave e mettendo una mano di conforto sulla spalla del fratello.  
"No, c'è una soluzione" lo sentì mormorare.  
"E quale?"  
Dean strinse forte il ciondolo in una mano e con occhi fiammeggianti guardò il fratello.  
"Ucciderli tutti"


End file.
